1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and to a connector assembly provided therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
US Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0052142 discloses a waterproof connector with a one-piece rubber plug for collectively sealing a plurality of wires. A rubber plug accommodating portion is formed in a rear part of the housing and the one-piece rubber plug is accommodated therein. Wire insertion holes penetrate the one-piece rubber plug and communicate with cavities of the housing. An inner lip is formed on the inner peripheral surface of each wire insertion hole and contacts the outer peripheral surface of an insulation coating of the wire to provide sealing. However, a sealing force for the wire insulation coating depends solely on a resilient reaction force from the seal lip. Thus, there has been a limit to improved sealing.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to improve overall operability and enhance sealability for one or more wires.